Palabra de Caballero
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: AU: Bolt promete proteger a su hermana, porque ella es una pequeña princesa, y él es un valiente caballero. Pasen y lean :)
1. Accidente

**¡Hola gente! :)**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, es bastante corto, pero es mi primer fic de Naruto, así que espero que les guste :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ovo/**

**Iseki ovo/**

En silencio entró y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama en la que su hermanita descansaba.

Hacia ya tres días que estaba acostada en aquella cama de hospital.

Recordaba el enorme regaño que le había dado su padre por haber sido tan irresponsable. De haber dejado de cierta manera que ella cayera de aquel árbol.

Tomó su pequeña y delicada mano entre las suyas y lloró silenciosamente.

-Te contaré una cosa, pero una vez que haya terminado, tienes que despertar, ¿está bien? -le pidió su hermano a modo de súplica. Esto pasó hace algunos meses poco antes de que nacieras...

**Flash Back**

-Bolt, ven aquí pequeño -lo llamó su madre con mucha ternura. -Tenemos una gran noticia que darte.

-¿Me darán mis shurikens y kunais antes de navidad? -preguntó el niño de cabello rubio con mucha emoción.

-Nada de eso -respondió su padre desordenando aún más su cabello. -Es algo todavía mejor.

Miró a sus padres sin entender, ¿qué podía ser mejor que recibir sus armas ninja antes de navidad?

Su madre le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pronto ya no te sentirás tan solo, ya tendrás alguien con quién jugar...

-¡Me comprarán un perrito! -exclamó con entusiasmo Bolt. -¡Ese si es el mejor regalo del mundo!

Hinata y Naruto se miraron con preocupación, decírselo iba a ser más difícil de lo que habían esperado...

-Ven cariño -respondió la mujer sentándolo en sus regazos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Lo que queremos decirte es que... vas a tener una hermanita...

El niño los obserbó sin poder creerlo, ¿en verdad creían que tener una hermana era algo bueno y genial para él? A su padre con costos lo veía de noche antes de dormir, ya que pasaba todo el día trabajando. Si llegaba a tener una hermanita, ya su padre ya nunca tendría tiempo para él, y tras de eso tendría que compartir también a su madre.

-¡No quiero! -gritó el chico de cabello desordenado -¡Tu! -señaló a su padre con un dedo. -Nunca estás conmigo, siempre estás allá. ¡Eres un mal padre!

El niño corrió rápidamente a su cuarto y tiró la puerta, dejando a la pareja sorprendida.

-¡Bolt! -lo llamó su madre desde afuera de la habitación.

Con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, el niño le abrió la puerta a su madre para que pudiera entrar...

-No quiero una hermana, mamá -reprochó él mirando al suelo. -No quiero compartir el poco tiempo que tengo con papá, y tampoco quiero compartirte con nadie. Robará mi lugar, y ustedes se olvidarán de mi...

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó la mujer abrazándolo levemente. -Tu padre tiene un trabajo muy importante, y un compromiso con la aldea, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame y que no quiera estar contigo, y yo siempre estaré contigo, por más que tengas una hermanita, eso no quiere decir que deje de amarte. Nunca podríamos olvidarte, nadie ocupará nunca tu lugar.

-Pero... -protestó el niño.

-Tu hermana será alguien con quién podrás compartir y jugar y divertirte -replicó Hinata mirándolo con ternura. -Estoy segura que cambiarás de opinión cuando la conozcas. A parte, mamá necesitará mucha ayuda de tu parte para cuidarla.

Bolt miró a su madre sin estar muy convencido, si iba a necesitar ayuda, significaba que él tendría más responsabilidades, y no había nada que él odiara más que las responsabilidades y deberes.

- Pero ya bastante voy a tener con entrenar para cuando entre a la academia -reprochó él. -Yo quiero ser un gran ninja... ella no va a impedir eso.

-Pero ella es una princesita, y toda princesa necesita de un noble y valiente caballero que la proteja, ¿y quién mejor que su hermano para eso?

Fue entonces que sus ojos azúles brillaron de emoción, él sería un caballero que protegería a su hermana de cualquier mal que pudiera ocurrirle.

-¡Hola! -exclamó al vientre de su madre. -Yo soy Bolt, tu hermano mayor, y el caballero más valiente de todos, que te protegerá de cualquier idiota que quiera acercarse. Prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase; esa es mi palabra de caballero.

**Fin del flash back**

Una lágrima salió de los ojos del niño de cabello rubio. Él había roto su palabra de caballero, no había protegido a su hermana de caer de aquel árbol dónde estaban jugando.

-Yo fallé, yo lo prometí -lloraba el niño. -Tienes que despertar, por favor, despierta. Hay que ir a jugar a la montaña, y tienes que convertirte en una gran ninja como mamá...

-Pequeño, es hora de irnos -lo llamó Hinata. -Ya terminó la hora de visitas.

-Pero, ella aún no despierta... -replicó el chico entristecido. -Yo no la cuidé, y por mi culpa ella está aquí... quiero quedarme hasta que despierte...

-No fue tu culpa, cariño -respondió la chica de ojos plata. -Ella despertará mañana. No puedes quedarte aquí. Los mismos doctores vendrían a sacarte.

-¡Pero... yo soy el caballero que tiene que protegerla!

-Vamos, Bolt, deja que tu hermana descanse -murmuró la mujer acercándose a la cama. -Descansa mi pequeña niña. Vendremos a verte mañana.

Hinata le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

El niño con poca gana, se dispuso a soltar la mano de su hermana; sin embargo, la pequeña mano se agarró con fuerza a la suya sin querer dejarlo ir...

-Quisiera ir -dijo alegremente el niño. -pero alguien no quiere soltarme...

-Bolt... -la suave voz de Himawari sacó a Hinata de su confusión -gracias...

La pequeña sonrió, y finalmente se volvió a quedar dormida.

El niño caminó junto a su madre hacia su casa, pensando en la promesa que había echo a su hermana, la próxima vez cumpliría lo que prometió, y nunca más volvería a romper su palabra de caballero.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen sus comentarios n_n**

**¡Un agradecimiento especial para Geki por betear el fic! ¡Muchas gracias, mijitica! XDDDD**

**¡Nos leemos! :)**

**Iseki ovo/**


	2. Todo por un Girasol

**Hola gente, después de como mil años vengo a traerles el segundo capitulo de este fic jejejeje que pena, perdón XDDD**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen TtvTT/**

Hinata estaba en los ocho meses de su tercer embarazo; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que por eso abandonaría la tumba de su primo. Así que ese día les pidió a sus hijos que fueran a la tienda de los Yamanaka por las flores que había encargado para ese día.

-Pero mamá... -se quejaba Bolt. -¿Por qué Hima-chan no puede ir sola? Ya es una niña grande.

-No me gusta que ella vaya por allá sola -le respondió su madre con voz serena y paciente. -Aún es pequeña.

El niño de ojos azules dio un suspiro de resignación, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. -Vamos, Hima, apresúrate.

La pequeña se apresuró, y junto con su hermano recorrió las calles de la aldea, hasta llegar a la tienda.

-Estaré viendo los juegos nuevos y esas cosas, ve por el encargo de mamá, y terminemos con esto -le indicó su el ojiazul, mientras caminaba a una tienda cercana.

Miró a su hermano alejarse, y entonces se acercó a la tienda de los Yamanaka, en la cual sonó una campana al abrir la puerta, indicando que había un cliente en la tienda.

-Hola -dijo tímidamente la pequeña. -M-mi madre encargó unas flores...

El niño que estaba en la tienda la miró con atención.

-Eres una niña muy simpática. No entiendo como puedes ser hermana de Bolt -comentó Inojin sonriendo ligeramente, después de haber estado hablando con ella durante unos minutos. -Aquí está el pedido de tu madre, cinco girasoles grandes.

-¡Son muy lindos! -exclamó la niña de ojos azules con emoción, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. -Muchas gracias.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida para ir a buscar a su hermano...

-¡Espera! -exlamó Inojin, haciendo que Himawari se volteara con una sonrisa. -Te regalo esta -un pequeño sonrojo se dibujó en su pálida piel. -Mamá dice que veo una niña linda y agradable, le regale una flor.

Le entregó un sexto girasol, pero este, solamente para ella.

Las mejillas de la niña también se encendieron notablemente al recibir la flor. Sus manos habían tocado las del niño ojiverde en cuanto recibió el girasol.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, sólo mirándose mutuamente; los dos sonrojados, y aún tomados de las manos...

-¡Suelta a mi hermana! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo dándole una flor a mi hermana? -protestó Bolt enfadado, quién se había apresurado a abrir la puerta de la tienda al descubrirlos. -Vámonos, Himawari. No permitiré que este tipo se te acerque.

-Pero yo...

-¡He dicho que nos vamos! -replicó el niño de ojos azules, tomando a su hermana por el brazo. -No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, te lo advierto.

-Que infantil eres -contestó Inojin seriamente. -No hables como si ella fuera de tu propiedad por el sólo hecho de ser su hermano, idiota.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo la niña muy avergonzada, mientras era jalada por su hermano para apresurarse a salir del lugar.

Caminaron apresuradamente y en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a su casa con el encargo que les había hecho su madre.

-No te acerques a ese niño, ni a ningún otro, ¿entiendes? -la regañó su hermano. -Ninguno de ellos es bueno para ti.

-No entiendo porque haces todo esto -reprochó la niña nuevamente. -Él sólo estaba siendo amable. Su madre le dijo que si viera a una niña linda que le agradara, debía ser amable y regalarle flores.

Aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado para el joven rubio, quién apretó los puños y apretó los dientes.

-Lo mataré -estaba realmente furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel chiquillo a regalarle flores a su hermanita con una excusa tan barata? ¿Dónde estaba su trabajo de hermano mayor defendiéndola de cualquier idiota que se quisiera poner en su camino? Himawari aún era una pequeña niña, muy joven como para entender la malicia del mundo y muy inocente como para distinguir lo malo de lo bueno. -Yo prometí protegerte de todos para que nadie te hiciera daño, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Himawari.

-¡Eres un tonto, Bolt! -gritó la niña corriendo a su habitación.

-Lo siento, Hima-chan -dijo el niño en voz muy baja. -No romperé nunca mi promesa, siempre cumpliré mi palabra. Seré quién te proteja de quién te quiera lastimar, aunque eso quiera decir que te enojes conmigo algunas veces. La palabra de un caballero es una palabra sagrada, y no la voy a romper, yo siempre te protegeré...

**Muchas gracias a Rosi por animarme a continuar el fic, también a amaterasu13, Kristhel, Circe Cullen, Gest, Aka Uchiha y a Rosihyuuga (aunque ya le había agradecido por animarme a continuar XD) Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews n_n**

**Los que dicen que porque ojos verdes en Inojin, así los tiene Ino en el manga, e Inojin sacó los ojos de la mamá XDDD**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo n_n**

**¡Nos leemos! n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	3. Miradas que Hipnotizan

**Hola gente, aquí les traígo un nuevo capítulo del fic n_n **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho! n_n**

**¡Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen!**

**INOJIN'S POV**

Llevaba días pensando en ella, de ser exactos, desde esa última vez que la vio en la tienda de su madre comprando flores.

No podía creer el poder que podía tener una mujer sobre un hombre; se sentía hechizado por ella, sin poder dejar de pensarla, y de imaginar como sería tener una relación con ella.

Pasó días buscando en distintos libros algo relacionado con el tema, pero no creía que una niña tan pequeña y tierna como Himawari Uzumaki fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Cuando finalmente se iba a dar por vencido, encontró un nombre interesante con el que llamaban a ese sentimiento: Enamoramiento.

Leyó más de cien libros al respecto para comprender bien sus síntomas, características y conocer sobre todo el concepto general. Sólo entonces se convenció a sí mismo, no estaba hechizado ni se había tomado nada rato, él se había enamorado.

Pensó en preguntarle a su madre; no obstante, lo pensó dos veces, conociendo a su madre de seguro armaría todo un alboroto, y seguramente lo obligaría a decirle a la niña lo que sentía.

Luego, estaba su padre, que era tan parecido a él, que prefirió mejor no decirle nada antes de quedar más confundido aún.

Como era de costumbre, todos los días que no tenían misión, se reunía con sus amigos por fuera de la tienda de su madre a comer helados.

Para no perder la costumbre, Shikadai dormía plácidamente en un rincón, mientras Chōchō y él comían helado y bromeban.

Fue entonces que la vio, y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos y todo su ser dejó de funcionar.

Sólo el hecho de verla caminando por la aldea junto a su hermano con aquella sonrisa tan tierna lo dejaba paralizado, mirándola a lo lejos como un bobo.

-¡Inojin! -aquel grito de su amiga le había hecho salir ese extraño hechizo que la niña ponía sobre él cada vez que la veía...

**Chōchō'S POV**

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocer a Inojin, nunca lo habían visto tan distraído, él estaba presente junto a ellos, pero su mente y su mirada estaban en otro lugar. No ponía atención a nada de los que ellos le estaban diciendo.

-Inojin -lo llamó agitando una mano frente a sus ojos -¡Inojin! -volvió a llamar un poco más duro. -¡Inojin! -gritó en su oído.

-¿Qué te pasa, gorda? -preguntó al ser sacado de sus pensamientos -No vuelvas a gritarme de esa manera, mamut.

- No nos prestabas atención -protestó la morena. -¿Qué estás viendo? ¿La niña Uzumaki?

-Es linda -replicó sonrojándose notablemente. -Digo, es muy niña, pero... es una niña agradable...

-Claaaaaro -comentó su compañera de equipo con sarcasmo. -¡A Inojin le gusta Hima! ¡Inojin tiene novia!

-¡Que ruidosos son! -se quejó Shikadai, quién acababa de ser despertado con los gritos de Chōchō. -Que problemáticos.

-Es que... ¡A Inojin le gusta Hima! -vociferó nuevamente.

-¡Shhh! -murmuró el rubio tapándole la boca con la mano. -¡Te puede escuchar!

-¿Uzumaki? -interrogó Shikadai sin abrir los ojos. -Es linda, y pinta mejor para el futuro.

Inojin le lanzó una mirada asesina, no esperaba que su compañero hablara así de ella.

-¿Inojin, pasa algo? -preguntó la chica curiosamente. -Estás muy rojo.

-N-no es nada... -contestó bastante apenado. -Sólo...

-Es una lástima que ya se vayan -comentó, interrumpiéndolo, al ver que Bolt y Himawari estaba a punto de perderse de vista. -¿por qué no los llamamos?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, espera! -intentó detenerla. -Bolt no quiere que me acerque a ella, de seguro me matará, y su padre también...

-¡Tonterías! -prosiguió ella. -No hay nada que le gane al amor verdadero.

-Excepto un hermano y un suegro celosos -se burló Shikadai.

Hubo una carcajada salida de Chōchō y Shikadai; sin embargo, Inojin se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

-¡Bolt! -gritó Chōchō llamando su atención.

**HIMAWARI'S POV**

Llevaba varios minutos mirando en la misma dirección, observando a aquel niño de piel pálida que se encontraba con sus amigos comiendo helado en las afueras de la tienda de su madre.

-¿Qué estás mirando de esa forma? -preguntó su hermano con curiosidad. -Tienes cara de tonta.

-... la casa de... muñecas que está aquí -mencionó señalando una enorme. -La quiero para navidad, voy a pedírsela a papá.

-Sabes lo que opinan mamá y papá sobre los regalos caros -la reprendió el rubio dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. -Vas a tener que pensar en otra cosa.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón -replicó con fingida tristeza. A decir verdad, su tristeza no provenía de tener que escoger un nuevo regalo menos costoso, sino que unos metros más allá, Inojin estaba reunido con sus amigos comiendo un helado sin tan si quiera volverla a ver...

"Inojin..." pensó decepcionada al ver que el niño casi salía de su rango de visión. "No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde aquel entonces. Tampoco lo he visto desde aquel día... que mala suerte".

Le dio una última mirada a Inojin sin esperar que éste la mirara de vuelta, pero ahí estaban sus ojos, mirándola con la misma insistencia con la que ella misma la estaba haciendo.

Ambos voltearon a ver en direcciones opuestas muy sonrojados y apenados de haber coincidido en ese presiso momento.

-Hima... -la llamó su hermano al ver que la niña tan sonrojada. -¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? Espero que no sea en ningún niño...

-N-no -mintió la niña de cabello azulado. -En verdad quería esa casa, hermano... -dijo desviando el tema de conversación.

-No te pongas así -le puso las manos sobre los hombros para intentar consolarla. -Ya vas a ver que...

-¡Bolt! -gritó una voz a la distancia. -¡Ven a comer un helado con nosotros!

Chōchō lo llamaba a la distancia haciendo señas con sus brazos para que la viera.

Bolt miró a su hermana esperando alguna reacción; sin embargo, ella parecía esta inmóvil.

-¡Tengo que llevar a Hima de vuelta a casa! -gritó el rubio de vuelta. -Otro día iré.

-¡Puedes traerla contigo si quieres! -vociferó la morena con una enorme sonrisa. -Después de todo, ella es amiga mía.

-Vamos, hermano -respondió Himawari con una sonrisa jalándolo del brazo. -No querrás ser descortés, recuerda lo que dice mamá.

Bolt no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar helados para ambos, así que iba a comprar uno para los dos.

-Compraré uno para los dos -comentó, mientras se sentaban con sus amigos. -Regreso en un minuto, espera aquí con ellos.

-Yo puedo comprar uno -lo detuvo Inojin. -Si no te importa que invite a tu hermana, claro está.

-¡Tu de nuevo! -exclamó receloso. -Te dije que te mantengas alejado de mi hermana, ¿de qué manera te lo explico?

**BOLT'S POV**

"Este niñito de nuevo" pensaba mientras miraba a Inojin con frialdad "Tengo que deshacerme de éste, antes de que algo pase".

-Es mi hermana, así que yo la invito -reclamó en tono cortante. -No te metas en esto.

-Que problemático eres -prosiguió Shikadai con su característico tono aburrido. -Si te la das todo el tiempo de hermano celoso, Himawari no tendrá pareja hasta pasados los cuarenta y tantos. Crece y deja a la pobre niña vivir, es sólo una invitación a un helado, no es una proposición de matrimonio...

-Eso nunca lo permitiré, mi hermana no se casará con ninguno de ustedes -le soltó el rubio con mucha energía. -Papá tampoco estaría de acuerdo con la relación de alguno de ustedes con su pequeño angelito.

-Hermano... -lo reprendió la niña de cabello azulado bastante incómoda. -B-basta.

-Ya dejen tanto drama y vamos a comer -interrumpió Chōchō terminándose su tercer helado. -Inojin ve cómprale a Hima el bendito helado y comamos.

De mala gana, Bolt fue junto a Inojin a comprar los helados.

Finalmente, Bolt tuvo que darse por vencido, sabía que ninguno de sus amigos, y ni siquiera su hermana menor lo apoyaría en eso.

-Aquí tienes, pequeña -susurró débilmente mientras le entregaba su helado de chocolate, sin mirarla, con un pequeño sonrojo que se denotaba en sus mejillas.

-M-muchas gracias -repuso la niña tomando el helado. -E-eres muy amable.

-Eres muy amable -la imitó su hermano de mala manera, fingiendo que vomitaría. -Termina tu helado rápido, Himawari, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Tan pronto? -interrogó Chōchō con un dejo de decepción. -¿Tienes que llevarte a Hima-chan también? Tal ves Inojin pueda irla a dejar a su casa...

-¿Qué parte de no lo quiero cerca de mi hermana no has entendido? -inquirió en tono frívolo. -Si no me encargo de esto ahora, papá te matará en un futuro.

"Perdóname, Hima-chan" pensó, mientras se dirigía a su hermana menor. -Hora de irnos, Hima, mamá debe estar esperándonos. "Definitivamente debo hacer algo para separarlos".

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, así que aquella había sido la idea perfecta para terminar aquella pequeña reunión por ese día.

**Muchas gracias a HiNaThItHa.16241, Fumis, y Rosyhyuuga por sus reviews y también a la gente que ha estado comentando vía facebook n_n en verdad son muy importantes y especiales para mi n_n**

**Eso es todo por hoy n_n**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	4. La Familia Uzumaki

**Hola gente, espero que se la estén pasando bien n_n**

**Vine a dejarles este nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten mucho, ya que es el primero en el que aparecerá Sarada :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen :(**

**SARADA'S POV**

Aquel era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Sarada Uchiha, ella se despertó, se lavó la cara y bajó a desayunar con su madre.

-Hoy tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, espero que no te moleste quedarte un tiempo sola -le dijo Sakura mientras servía la comida.

-No te preocupes -respondió la niña. -Encontraré algo que hacer...

Era normal que su padre estuviera ausente durante meses, incluso estaba segura que él podría pasar hasta años fuera, pero por lo general su madre pasaba con ella todo los funes de semana, lo cual significaba que su madre realmente tenía una emergencia.

-Intentaré regresar lo más temprano posible -dijo la pelirosada mirándola con algo de lástima. Ciertamente odiaba dejarla sola los fines de semana, en especial porque sabía que era una niña extremadamente solitaria.

Sarada tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, no era que le importara mucho estar sola, de hecho aprovecharía esa tarde para ir a leer su libro favorito al parque.

Sakura se apresuró a partir rumbo al hospital, mientras ella se quedó ahí sentada frente al desayunador un par de minutos.

Eran apenas las ocho y media de la mañana, para ella era la hora indicada para irse, ya que podía terminar de leer su libro, y regresar a su casa justo para el almuerzo, o al menos ese era su plan...

El parque quedaba a unos cuantos minutos de su casa, ese lugar siempre le había traido mucha paz, ahí podía pasar las horas sin que nada le preocupara.

El día era bastante frío, pero aún así no había llevado consigo ningún tipo de abrigo, ya que pensaba regresar a casa temprano.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas desocupadas, y abrió su libro en la página que había marcado el día anterior al terminar de leer. Era un libro sobre las aventuras de una niña ninja y sus compañeros de equipo.

Se encontraba atrapada en el hechizo de aquel libro, cuando, de repente, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un balón...

Lentamente subió su cabeza con una mirada asesina en dirección hacia donde venía aquel balón, y entonces lo vio, ahí estaba él, su estúpido compañero de clase junto con su familia.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, grandísimo idiota!? -gritó furiosa.

-¡Te grité para que tuvieras cuidado! -se defendió Bolt. -Que estés sorda no es mi culpa, niña fea. No es mi culpa que tu cabezota estuviera en medio del juego.

-¡Repite eso! -vociferó la niña de lentes. -¡Ya verás, grandísimo idiota, espera a que te atrape!

-¡Oigan! -protestó Himawari acercándose a su hermano. -¡No es justo, yo también quiero jugar!

-Creeme, este juego no te va a gustar, niña -respondió Sarada con frialdad. -Ve a jugar con tus muñecas. Vete sino quieres salir lastimada.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hermana! -la defendió el rubio. -¡Serás estúpida, es sólo una niña pequeña!

Sarada empezó a perseguirlo por todo el extenso parque.

-Nunca me alacanzarás -se burlaba el rubio. -Que lenta eres, fea.

Así pasaron por varios minutos, él corriendo como un loco, intentando huir, y ella persiguiéndolo por todo lado sin cansancio.

-¡Bolt, ven aquí! -lo llamó su madre. -Sarada-chan, ¿te gustaría quedarte a almorzar con nosotros?

La joven ninja la miró sorpendida, después de lo que le había hecho a su hija menor, ¿la estaban invitando a almorzar con ellos?

Bolt comenzó a caminar hacia su familia con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Mientras Sarada se quedaba ahí en el lugar sin saber que hacer.

-Si no vienes conmigo, mamá pensará que eres una grosera -mencionó el ojiazul sonriendo, mirándola de reojo. -No le vas a rechazar una invitación, ¿verdad, Uchiha?

-Vamos, Sarada -la animó Naruto. -No permitiremos un no como respuesta.

Ambos ninjas se reunieron con la familia del ojiazul, al principio, la niña se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, después de todo, su familia siempre había sido muy extraño, pero después de un rato, ellos la habían hecho sentir como si fuera una más en su familia. Se estaba sintiendo extrañamaente bien, se sentía muy feliz.

Aquella familia le pareció sumamente amistosa, hasta Bolt le estaba resultando un poco menos molesto.

Durante su almuerzo, Bolt y Sarada habían convertido todo en una competencia, quién comía más, quién se comía el último emparedado de jalea.

De una cosa si estaba completamente segura, Bolt era muy diferente cuando estaba con su familia, ahí junto a ambos padres parecía otro niño, completamente diferente de aquel bobo que siempre hace tonterías llamar la atención.

-Se está haciendo tarde -observó el rubio mayor al rededor de las cuatro de la tarde. El día se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío. -¿Tu madre no esta en casa, cierto? -preguntó a Sarada, quién se estaba preparando para irse a casa para esperar a su madre. -¿Por qué no esperas a tu madre en nuestra casa? Bolt siempre se queja de que no tiene con quién jugar sus juegos de video, tal vez puedan competir un rato más.

-Pero... -trató de excusarse, después de todo ya había pasado con ellos toda la tarde.

-Vamos, no es bueno que una niña espere sola en casa -prosiguió Hinata poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos de peleas ninjas y viendo películas, mientras Himawari dormía en un sillón de la sala.

-¡Niños! -los llamó su madre; sin embargo se quedó callada al ver a los tres niños dormidos, Sarada y Bolt en un mismo sofá, y Himawari descansaba pacíficamente en otro.

Aquel había sido un día muy largo, y lleno de sentimientos encontrados para la niña de lentes, ya que muy pocas veces tenía la posibilidad de tener a sus padres juntos.

Despertó lentamente abriendo sus ojos muy despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz de la gran habitación, estaba en un lugar desconocido, y sentía una pequeña presión al rededor de su cintura.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios? -gritó sorprendida al ver a Bolt completamente dormido a su lado, abrazando su cintura como si estuviera tratando de protegerla. -¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Suéltame en este instante, maldito pervertido!

El pequeño rubio fue despertado gracias a un enorme golpe que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

-¡Maldita loca! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? -gritó de vuelta.

-Bolt, ¿podrías llevar a Sarada a su casa? -le preguntó su madre. -Ya es de noche, y es peligroso que camine sola, llévala, ¿si?

-¿No puede llevarla papá? -cuestionó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. -Si voy con ella de seguro volverá a golpearme por nada. Es una salvaje.

-No es necesario, puedo irme sola -repuso la joven sin mirarlos. -No me pasará nada.

-¡Boruto! -lo regañó su madre.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, está bien -suspiró con resignación. -Camina, loca, te llevaré a tu casa.

Pasaron todo el camino en silencio, hacía mucho frío, y ella no había llevado su abrigo, el aliento gélido salía de su boca en forma de vapor, e intentaba darse calor a sí misma frotando fuertemente sus brazos.

Bolt la miraba con molestia, realmente esa chica le desagradaba bastante, y tener que llevarla a casa no la hacia más agradable para él.

-Ten -dijo el ojiazul dándole su chaqueta, después de todo, su madre le había enseñado a ser un caballero pese a todo. -Démonos prisa.

El resto del camino fue muy tranquilo, y en menos de lo que pensaron, ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la niña.

-¡Sarada! -regañó su madre al verla llegar. -¿En dónde te habías metido?

-A mi familia se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que esta niña salvaje pasara el día con nosotros porque estaba sola -contestó Bolt en su lugar. -Y luego me pidieron que la trajera a casa.

-Muchas gracias por traerla -replicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Si, bueno, me voy de aquí. Nos vemos luego...

-Estúpido niño -murmuró débilmente con una medio sonrisa, mientras él desaparecía de su vista.

**HIMAWARI'S POV**

Para ella los domingos eran el mejor día de la semana, ya que era el único día libre de su padre. Donde por lo general, él se dedicaba a jugar con ella y con Bolt y los consentía durante todo aquel día, tanto a ellos como a su madre.

Aquel día habían decidido ir al parque a jugar, llegaron como a las diez de la mañana, hora genial para jugar un rato antes del almuerzo.

Llevaron una pelota para jugar todos, su padre lanzaba la pelota mientras ellos la atrapaban y la volvían a lanzar de vuelta. Sin embargo, Bolt lanzó la pelota más fuerte de lo que debería, y esta fue a pegar de lleno en la cabeza de Sarada Uchiha.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó lo que a la pequeña Himawari le parecía un divertido juego, pero Sarada no la dejó participar.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus grandes ojos, dejando ver su descontento, se estaba empezando a aburrir.

-¡Hima-chan! -la llamó alguien desde los columpios.

Ella tan sólo volvió su mirada, y ahí estaba Chōchō junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Himawari secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, y corrió al lugar dónde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Ven a jugar, Hima -le dijo Chōchō haciendo que ella se sentara en uno de los culumpios. -¡Shikadai! Empújame.

-No creo que pueda moverte ni un centímetro -dijo Inojin ayudando a Himawari a columpiarse.

-Que aburrido -se quejaba Shikadai empujando a Chōchō con una mano, mientras la otra la utilizaba para taparse la boca al bostezar.

-Oye, ¿tu hermano y Sarada? -preguntó la ninja con curiosidad. -Nunca los había visto tan... juntos -dijo de manera burlona.

-No lo sé -contestó la pequeña niña encogiéndose de hombros. -Siempre se la han pasado peleando, pero estoy segura que a él le gusta.

-¡Se los dije! -exclamó la joven con energía. -Los chicos son poco observadores.

-Las relaciones son problemáticas -contestó Shikadai tranquilamente.

-Claro que no -debatió Chōchō. -Cuando estás enamorado no importa ni la edad ni la forma, ¿no es así, Inojin, Himawari?

-S-si, creo que tienes razón -replicó una Himawari bastante incómoda. -Siempre y cuando sea cosa de los dos... creo que puede ser, no sé...

-Todo depende del caso, Chōchō, hay relaciones más fáciles que otras, y otras que parecen simplemente imposibles -mencionó en un tono un poco nostálgico. -A veces lo más hermoso, es lo que más lejos de nuestro alcance está.

-Pero también puede estar ceeeeeeerca, muy cerca, ¿no? -respondió de manera burlona. -¿Me dirás que no tendrías una relación con una niña menor que tu?

-No ahora -dijo de manera definitiva. -Tal vez más adelante. En caso de ser menor, tal ves ella no esté preparada, y yo tampoco, lo más probable lo dejaría para más adelante, cuando ella ya sea más grande, y sólo si ella está desocupada.

-Pero podrías estar perdiendo una gran oportunidad -replicó Chōchō con preocupación, al ver que su amiga bajaba un poco la cabeza. -Si ella más adelante tuviera un novio y no se fijara en ti, ¿qué harías?

-Mis padres me llaman, debo irme -dijo Himawari de repente levantándose del columpio. -Nos vemos luego, chicos.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, aquella respuesta no era la que ella esperaba. Sin embargo, no era que le importara mucho, ella era muy niña todavía, lo sabía. A parte, en su mente había cosas aún más importantes que un niño como por ejemplo, su pronto ingreso a la academia, el cual sería dentro de unos meses.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció la aparición de Sarada? n_n**

**Muchas gracias a Fumis, HiNaThItHa 16241, woods wolf, Rosihyuuga, NexusJuriJazzy, ina escalante y a todas las personas que le dieron like y comentaron vía facebook n_n**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	5. San Valentín

**Lamento mucho la tardanza con el capítulo es que como pueden ver: 1 es laaaargo, y 2 estaba en exámenes y estaban difíciles, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo y mis más sinceras disculpas n_n**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho n_n**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen n_n**

**BOLT'S POV**

Era un día como todos los demás, al menos para él, su padre no estaba, su madre jugaba con él y con su hermana; sin embargo, su pensamiento no estaba precisamente en los juegos. Era San Valentín, ¿sería que ese año recibiría chocolates por parte de alguna chica? No era que esperaba que alguien en especial le diera chocolates… o tal ves si, pero él nunca lo admitiría.

-Bolt -lo llamó su hermana menor con una enorme sonrisa. -¡Bolt! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Jeje -rió un tanto nervioso. -¿Me hablabas?

-¡Hermano! -protestó la niña inflando sus mejillas. -Te estaba pidiendo que me acompañes al parque.

-¡Oh! -dijo un poco desubicado aún. Aunque claro, un viaje al parque podría servir para ver a quien quería. -De acuerdo, vamos

-¿No me vas a poner ningún pero? -preguntó la niña sorprendida. ¡Wow! O realmente estás aburrido y no tienes nada mejor que hacer, o estás esperando ver a alguien en el parque.

-No estoy esperando ver a nadie -respondió sonriendo entre dientes. -Es sólo que estoy aburrido, si, eso…

-Bien, espera, iré por mi conejo para ir a jugar a la caja de arena -dijo Himawari dando un pequeño saltito.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, regresando minutos después, con un pequeño muñeco en forma de conejo en sus manos.

-Hora de irnos -susurró tranquilamente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. -¡Mamá! Regresamos al rato!

En menos de diez minutos, Himawari estaba jugando junto a Bolt en la caja de arena.

-Luego dices que no eres como un niño pequeño -se burló una voz tras ellos.

-¡Uchiha! -exclamó el rubio con enojo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo vine a saludar -contestó sonriendo de medio lado. -¿Acaso esperabas algo más de mi parte, Boruto?

-¿Quién esperaría algo de ti de no ser por una golpiza? -preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Idiota! -exclamó la chica de anteojos, mientras le daba una patada. -Toma esto, mamá me obligó a hacerlos para agradecerte por haberme llevado a casa la otra vez -su orgullo nunca le permitiría decirle que los había hecho porque había querido. Sin embargo, un pequeño sonrojo casi invisible la delataba.

-¡Sí, claro! Porque tu mamá te obligó, así le llaman ahora -se burló tomando la pequeña bolsa bien decorada, la cual poseía varios chocolates en su interior. -Espero que no tengan ninguna clase de veneno, conociendo lo loca que estás, nunca se sabe… y también espero que no estén tan malos como la comida de tu madre.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? -estaba realmente enfadada, una cosa era que la molestara a ella y se metiera directamente con ella, pero nunca le permitiría que hablara mal de su madre. -¡Eres hombre muerto, Uzumaki!

Así comenzó la lucha de nuevo, patadas y puñetazos volaban por todo el parque sin detenerse.

-¡Regresa aquí, grandísimo idiota! -protestó Sarada, quién le iba a dar una fuerte patada. Sin embargo, el chico se las ingenió para esquivarla. -No eres más que un cobarde.

-Definitivamente y como dice mi padre, heredaste la estupidez de tu padre.

Aquella había sido la gota que derramó el vaso para el ojiazul, podía perdonarle que lo pateara, que le gritara y que lo humillara, pero nunca le permitiría decirle que tenía algo en común con su mal padre.

-Nunca te perdonaré que digas que tengo algo en común con él -tomó lo primero que vio y lo partió en dos, sin darse cuenta que aquello que había agarrado era el pequeño conejo de su hermana, quién se había distraido tan sólo un segundo para ir a buscar un poco de agua.

-¡Hermano! -exclamó Himawari entre lágrimas. -¡Esto no te lo perdono, sabías que era mi favorito, y aún así tu...! ¡Te odio!

Sin embargo, el grito de su hermana fue totalmente ignorado, y la pelea continuó aún más fuerte, causando que los dos tuvieran pequeñas heridas, de las cuales salían pequeños hilillos de sangre.

-¡Salvaje! -le gritó Bolt.

-¡Idiota! -exclamó ella de vuelta.

Ya ninguno de los dos podía luchar más, ambos estaban cansados, y sus heridas les dolían.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó finalmente el rubio jadeando un poco.

-Eso creo… -dijo acomodándose un poco los lentes.

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, mientras él le extendía la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse.

Al aceptar la mano de Bolt, esté jaló de ella más de lo debido, y terminó por abrazarla por impulso para no dejarla caer.

Ambos se miraban a sus ojos, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Idiota -le dijo la chica suavemente.

-Salvaje -dio a modo de respuesta de la misma manera que ella.

La distancia entre los dos fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron con suavidad.

-Estúpida.

-Imbécil.

Se decían entre besos, aún sin separar sus labios.

**INOJIN'S POV**

-¡Vamos, Inojin! ¿Que tiene de malo que Hima sea dos años menor? -protestaba Chōchō comiéndose un paquete de papas fritas. -En las novelas, la edad es lo de menos.

-Esta no es una de tus novelas, gorda, esta es la vida real -repuso Inojin por enécima vez. -Además, no sé si ella me gusta. Quiero decir, es linda, pero de ahí a sentir algo es otra cosa.

-Con el primer beso te darás cuenta, y será taaaaan romántico -suspiró la niña. -Mírala, ¿no tiene acaso todo lo que un chico quiera tener?

-Claro que si, lo tiene, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con salir con ella o no -murmuró bajando su cabeza. -Tienes que entender, ella es muy niña todavía. Si llegara a acercarme a ella de esa manera, no sólo Bolt estaría todo el tiempo encima nuestro, sino que su padre también; no quiero una relación así… a parte, todavía soy muy joven para pensar en tener tan si quiera una novia…

-No me vengas con el soy muy joven para tener novia -lo imitó Chōchō provocando una carcajada de Shikadai, quién estaba apoyado contra la pared. -Ya tuviste una novia de kínder, y todo salió muy bien hasta que ella se fue…

-¡Si, pero no es lo mismo! -exclamó ya enojado. -Es la hermana de un amigo. Me gusta un poco sí, pero…

-Entonces… admites que te gusta -dijo empujándolo varias veces con el codo. -Mira que si no te das prisa, algún niño se te adelantará. Tal vez a uno que no le importe su edad… o si ha tenido novia, o si tiene un hermano, o si…

-¡Ya entendí! -gritó. -Si es así y algún otro chico le llega a decir algo antes que yo, significa que será un chico con una suerte envidiable, y que yo no soy el indicado para ella.

-Terco -protestó Chōchō dando un suspiro de resignación. -Eres un tonto, Inojin, después no vengas a quejarte, ¿me escuchaste bien?

-Sí, ya te escuché -afirmó resoplando el joven. -Lo he hecho desde la primera vez que lo dijiste.

La joven kunoichi tan sólo lo ignoró y continuó comiendo sus papas tranquilamente, mientras Shikadai miraba las nubes.

-Tsk, que situación más problemática -se quejó Shikadai. -No se puede ver las nubes en paz sin que pase algo…

-¡INOJIN! -gritó de repente la voz de una chica, la cual se abrazó fuertemente a él. -¡Te estaba buscando!

-Midori -replicó el rubio intentando soltarse del sofocante abrazo. -¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

-Sólo prométeme que saldrás conmigo hoy -le rogó haciendo un puchero. -Vamos, Inojin, es San Valentín, y quiero que salgas conmigo porque… ¡Tu me gustas!

-Ya hemos hablado de esto -sonrió como si le hablara a cualquiera de sus amigos. -A mi no me gustas, no quiero salir contigo.

-A tu querido Inojin le gusta alguien más -intervino Chōchō pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo. -¿No es así?

-Eso es im-po-si-ble -replicó la chica de cabello verde intentando alejar a Chō del pobre Inojin, quién en ese momento estaba color morado, ya que el brazo de su amiga lo estaba asfixiando. -¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a matar antes de que nos casemos!

Shikadai y Chō soltaron una carcajada al escuchar algo tan absurdo, eran tan sólo unos niños, ni siquiera tenían mucho tiempo libre, y ella ya estaba pensando en ¿¡casarse!?

-Eso lo más tonto que he escuchado en mi vida -soltando al rubio del cuello. -Supongo que en tu repertorio de chistes no hay uno mejor que ese.

-Idiotas -murmuró la chica con cara de pocos amigos. -Ya lo verán, algún día, yo seré su esposa, y entonces seré yo la que me voy a burlar de ustedes.

-¡Bolt eres un idiota! -escucharon a lo lejos. -¡Te odio!

-¡Hima! -la llamó la morena desde donde se encontraban.

La niña se acercó lentamente con la cabeza agachada, con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

-¿Eres la hija del Hokage? -preguntó Midori con emoción. -¡Que linda!

-Te aseguro, no te será tan agradable -replicó la kunoichi morena burlonamente. -¿Por qué no nos cuentas que pasó?

-¡Bolt! -exclamó con la voz llorosa. -Él… rompió el conejo que Inojin me regaló en mi cumpleaños… era mi favorito…

El ojiazul no dijo nada, tan sólo tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel pequeño peluche llegaría a ser tan importante.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Chō impresionada. -¡Maldito insensible! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a matarlo!

-¡Es sólo un muñeco! -gritó la peliverde con enojo, abrazándose fuertemente al brazo del chico. -¡Vámonos, Inojin!

-Pero… -comenzó el rubio mirando a la niña que aún lloraba. -No puedo dejarla así, es mi amiga.

-No puedes dejarme así, Inojin -protestó mirando a Himawari con desprecio. -Pronto entrarás a la academia ninja, y serás una ninja, si te sigues comportando como niña mimada en tus misiones, pondrás a tus compañeros en problemas y sólo serás una carga. Eres la hija del Hokage, héroe de la aldea, se espera lo mejor de ti, pero si sigues de esa manera no darás la talla.

El llanto sonó un poco más fuerte al escucharla, sabía que eso era cierto, que la gente esperaba grandeza tanto de ella como de Bolt. Sin embargo, Bolt siempre había nacido para llamar la atención, especialmente por sus travesuras, pero ella no quería ser recordada en el mundo ninja como un estorbo que nunca hizo nada.

-¡Ya cállate, Midori! -bramó un rubio. -¡Te estás pasando! ¡No voy a permitir que le hables así! ¡Himawari es tan sólo una niña!

-Tan sólo una niña, ¿eh? -preguntó orgullosa. -Bueno, espero que entiendas que él es mío, niñita.

-Oígan, chicos -les dijo finalmente Inojin ignorando a Midori. -Les molesta si nosotros dos nos… -señaló a Himawari y a sí mismo, mirando otro extremo del parque.

-No lo arruines -dijo Chō con emoción. -Vayan tranquilos, chicos, estoy segura que nuestro amigo rubio aquí presente será una gran compañía para ti.

-Ganaste por ahora, niñita, pero esto es una guerra que no estoy dispuesta a perder -se acercó de nuevo a el ojiazul y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que éste pusiera cara de asco. -Casi lo olvido, iba a darte esto desde antes, pero la niña esta se entrometió.

Le entregó una pequeña caja y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-Gracias -le dijo sonriendo. -Pero no los quiero, me gustan los dulces, pero creo que estos me caeran algo pesados, casi tanto como el ego de la persona que los hizo. Si nos disculpas…

Tomó la mano de Himawari y comenzó a adentrarse en el parque jalándola suavemente para que lo siguiera.

-Ino-jin -dijo la niña con voz quebradiza. -Perdóname, yo… no quise causar problemas…

-Nada de eso -sonrió de nuevo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba sintiendo la mano de la niña sobre la suya. -Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó con Bolt ahora?

**HIMAWARI'S POV**

-Bolt es un tonto -murmuró la niña apoyándo su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio. -Él peleaba con Sarada como de costumbre, y ella lo hizo enojar, y entonces agarró el conejo y le arrancó la cabeza...

-Todos lo sabemos que es un tonto -contestó él asintiendo con la cabeza. -Tu cumpleaños será pronto, lo tendré en cuenta para regalarte uno nuevo.

-Pero es mi hermano -gritó Himawari cerrando sus ojos, haciendo que aparecieran nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. -Lo quiero, y yo… le dije que lo odiaba…

-Él lo sabe, ya no llores, por favor -le secó las lágrimas con los dedos. -Una niña hermosa no debe llorar.

-¿Tu crees que yo… soy hermosa? -preguntó sorprendida. -Boruto dice que soy una niña llorona y fea.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de la boca de Inojin, quién no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura.

-Si fueras un poco más grande, yo saldría contigo -afirmó sinceramente sin darse cuenta de lo que decía en realidad.

Himawari se sonrojó a más no poder al escuchar al ojiazul; no podía estar más feliz en aquel momento, tal vez no sería ahora el momento, pero él tampoco había cerrado las puertas a que pudieran tener una relación en el futuro.

-Yo… no, olvídalo -dijo el chico igual de sonrojado a caer en cuenta minutos después de lo que había dicho. -No sé lo que digo, perdóname. Yo sólo…

-Muchas gracias Inojin -finalmente sonrió para sí misma sin ningún dejo de pena en su rostro. -¿Tú también piensas que soy sólo una niña? Eso es molesto, ¿sabes? Algún día voy a crecer.

-De seguro tendrás muchos pretendientes en un futuro, no vas a tener que preocuparte por tener una pareja -aseguró bajando su cabeza bastante incómodo. -Serás una buena kunoichi, y tendrás un futuro brillante, puedes estar segura de ello.

-Pero… ¿y si no es así? -preguntó con tristeza. -¿Si llego a fallar en todas mis misiones? ¿Si pongo a mis compañeros en problemas?

-Eso no pasará -replicó pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de la peliazul. -Todos empezamos con miedo, pero vas a hacerlo bien, eres la hija de un Hokage, y tu madre es muy fuerte también. Lo harás bien, Himawari.

-Ese es el problema -contestó Himawari decaída. -Por ser mi padre el héroe de la aldea, y mi madre ser una gran kunoicho, todos esperan que lo sea también… estoy muy nerviosa, y pronto entraré a la academia, no sé que haré…

-No te asustes -murmuró con sus labios sobre la cabeza de la ojiazul. -Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. -Su cabello olía a fresas, y era muy suave y sedoso.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el joven se separó de ella de inmediato y desvió su mirada al piso con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Ella no pensará mal si nos llega a ver juntos? -preguntó con un pequeño dejo de celos.

-¿Ella? -interrogó Inojin sin comprender. -¿La pesada de Midori? ¿Importa lo que ella piense? ¿A quién le importa?

-¿Ustedes dos no están? -intentó preguntar, mientras jugaba con sus dedos? -¿Saliendo?

Él tan sólo la miró atónito, antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo, esta vez con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Eres muy graciosa -respondió secándose las lágrimas una vez que terminó de reír. -¿Yo con ella? ¿Acaso no la has visto?

-Pero… ella te abrazó, y te besó en la mejilla -puntualizó ella. -Incluso te trataba como si estuvieran saliendo, y te dio chocolates…

-Si estuviera con ella, ya te habrías dado cuenta, pequeña -sonrió de nuevo, y le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. -Se está haciendo tarde, te llevaré a casa.

Durante el camino hablaron de todo un poco y bromearon otro tanto hasta llegar a la casa de la niña, en donde finalmente tenían que depedirse.

-Muchas gracias por traerme -dijo la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Es lindo estar contigo, en verdad me sirvió mucho hablar contigo.

-No es nada -repuso un tanto apenado, dándole la espalda para irse a su casa. -Cuando me necesites, ahí estaré, a no ser que esté en alguna misión.

-Inojin… -lo llamó, mientras se acercaba a él rápidamente.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, lo abrazó ligeramente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hima… -quería decirle algo. Sin embargo, ella lo soltó y salió corriendo muy sonrojada hacia su casa, y cerró la puerta.

**Chōchō's POV**

Ella los había estado siguiendo toda la tarde, escondiéndose en cada árbol y esquina que encontrara, y había obligado a Shikadai a seguirla, haciéndole entender que sino la acompañaba, le diría a su madre que se había dormido en clases.

-Que problemática eres -protestó el pelinegro. -Esto es aburrido, ¿por qué no los dejas en paz? Inojin ya dijo que no estaba interesado…

-Yo sé que lo está, te lo puedo asegurar, pero está en negación… -prosiguió, escondiéndose en la esquina para mirar lo que pasaba a pocos metros de ellos. -¡Se ven tan lindos! Es la magia de San Valentín. Cualquiera podría jurar que son pareja.

-No lo son, y a como veo las cosas estará un poco difícil hasta dentro de unos años -repuso su amigo con largo bostezo. Me hubiera ido a casa, en este momento podría estar durmiendo… o algo así.

-No eres más que un aragán -se burló dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. -¡Vamos! Sólo un rato más…

-Tsk -pero no dijo nada más, tan sólo se dedicó a seguirlo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! -gritó suavemente para que no pudieran escucharla al ver como ella besaba su mejilla y salía corriendo. -¡Que momento más hermoso! ¡Él definitivamente tiene que contarme todo!

-No creo que él quiera hacer eso -contestó Shikadai con los brazos cruzados. -Ahora si me lo permites, me voy a casa…

-¿Q-qué haces aquí, gorda? -preguntó Inojin aún sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Siguiéndolos, claro está -afirmó guiñándole un ojo. -¡Te dio un beso!

-Fue en la mejilla -mencionó esperando que con aquel argumento lo dejara en paz. -Midori también lo hizo.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hizo ella? -cuestionó como si fuera algo obvio. -Le gustas y estaba marcando terreno.

-Supongo…

-¿Te gustó? -dijo dándole golpesitos en las costillas con el codo.

-Hay algo diferente en ella -le repuso él sonrojándose nuevamente, tocando su mejilla, en donde minutos antes habían estado los labios de la niña. -No sentí la misma repulsión que sentí con Midori, de hecho fue bastante agradable.

**Ahí lo tienen, capítulo super extra largo especial de San Valentín :) Muy especial, fueron 11 páginas en víspera de exámenes XDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews n_n**

**Gracias a HinAThItHa 16241, neko mero, DaisukiNekoHentai, ina escalante y WendyMarvell DS en verdad de todo corazón les digo: Muchas gracias por estar siguiendo el fic y por siempre estar ahí leyendo n_n**

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


	6. Regreso

**Hola gente, muero de la pena D: me retracé como 500 años con el capítulo, pero es que es muy grande y tras de eso pasaron muchas cosas (problemas personales DX) que me obligaron a mantenerme distanciada del ff, pero ya estoy de regreso n_n**

**Este fic es completamente AU y tiene OC, nada de lo que pase pasará en la serie... supongo, o al menos no de esa manera, y para ser más sincera de lo que debería, los personajes no me salen con las personlidades de la serie XDDDD**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto ovo/**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios por favor n_n**

**BOLT'S POV**

Lo que había comenzado como un beso tranquilo, terminó por convertirse en un beso salvaje.

Sus labios se presionaban con fuerza, mientras sus leguas se enredaban la una con la otra en un juego que parecía no tener final, y de vez en cuando mordiendo suavemente uno los labios del otro.

Estaba comenzando a faltarles el aire, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse aún, aquel beso se había vuelto adictivo, y ambos querían seguir sintiendo aquel contacto tan especial que los unía.

Sus pulmones comenzaban a doler por la falta de aire, y Sarada empezaba a ser conciente de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Así que muy despacio abrió sus ojos, y mordió el labio inferior de su compañero lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que este se rompiera el beso de inmediato.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó el rubio tocando su labio con enojo. -¡Me rompiste el labio, maldita salvaje!

-No te di permiso de besarme -respondió la joven burlonamente, con aire de superioridad. -Nadie dijo que yo quisiera besarte.

-Pues parece que después de todo te gustó -se defendió el ojiazul. -Sino no lo hubieras respondido.

-Sólo te estaba dando el gusto -respondió con una sonrisa ladina marco Uchiha. -Fue lo más asqueroso que me pasó en la vida.

-Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma, eres buena para eso -replicó cruzando sus brazos. -Después de todo eres tan orgullosa como tu padre.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! -gritó descontrolada, dándole un puñetazo en la cara. -¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a _ESE_ hombre en mi presencia!

-¿¡Estás loca o que te pasa!? ¡Sólo fue un comentario! -se quejó Bolt frotando su nariz. -¡Eres odiosa, Uchiha Sarada!

Los ojos de la joven Uchiha se cerraron, y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de ellos sin que pudiera detenerlas.

Él no entendía nada, no sabía como se sentía estar viviendo algunos días con un completo desconocido que dice ser su padre, y sin embargo, no saber absolutamente nada de él.

-¡No sabes ni entiendes nada! -exclamó fuera de sí. -¡Al menos tu sabes todo acerca de tu padre, las personas nunca te ocultan nada!

-Oi, Sarada... -intentó hablar Bolt sin saber realmente que decir.

-¡Deja de hablar! -bramó ella con una voz que no parecía ser la suya. -¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Aléjate de mi!

-Intenta calmarte un poco -trató de tranquilizarla el ojiazul, tomándola por los hombros. -No puedo dejarte sola, no en ese estado. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a casa.

-¡Que no te acerques! -gritó fuertemente abriendo ligeramente sus ojos; estos estaba negra como siempre; sin embargo, la mitad de arriba había aparecido un sharingan muy mal formado, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero las marcas negras eran un poco deformes.

-¿Sarada? -preguntó el rubio con preocupación. -Tus ojos están...

-Alé-jate -le pidió antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.

-¡Oi, Sarada-chan! -exclamó su compañero.

Sin pensarlo más, la acomodó en sus hombros, y la llevó a su casa, después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer él? Para eso Sarada tenía una madre que era médico.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha desesperadamente, pero parecía no haber nadie, ¿qué podía hacer él? No podía más que quedarse ahí con ella hasta que despertase o que Sakura llegara.

-¿Qué quieres, mini-dobe? -preguntó un Sasuke bastante incómodo, abriedo la puerta de la casa. -¿Sé puede saber que diablos le hiciste a Sarada?

-Yo no le hice nada, tío Sasuke -se defendió el joven. -Tan sólo nos besamos, discutimos, y luego le pasó algo raro en los ojos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sarada! -gritó su madre espantada al ver a su hija inconciente en los brazos del ojiazul. -¿Qué pasó?

-Ya le expliqué a él, tía Sakura -protestó Bolt suspirando con impaciencia. -Nos besamos, discutimos y algo extraño le pasó a sus ojos...

-Define algo extraño -pidió la ojijade. -Por favor, Boruto, sé lo más claro posible.

La mirada de Sasuke era más fría de costumbre, como si quisiera matar al rubio con la mirada por haber tocado a su hija.

-Dame a mi hija, mini-dobe -ordenó un Sasuke furioso, arrebatándole el delicado cuerpo de la chica de lentes. -No la vuelvas a tocar sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

-No sé -dijo tratando de recordar. -Durante unos segundos creí que aparecería en sus ojos el sharingan característico de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, sólo apareció una mitad mal formada...

-Lleva a Sarada a su cuarto para que descanse, por favor, Sasuke-kun -le pidió su esposa tocando levemente su brazo. -Bolt, por favor, termina de explicarte...

De mala gana, el peliazabache, llevó a su hija a su cuarto, y la cubrió cuidadosamente con las sábanas.

-No sé nada más, tía Sakura -admitió el joven. -Siento no poder ayudar más, mamá debe estar esperándome en casa para el almuerzo.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a su casa, después de todo, no quería volverse a topar con la mirada intimidante de Sasuke.

**SASUKE'S POV**

La sangre le herbía por dentro, aquel chiquillo insolente, no sólo había tocado a su hija, sino que había logrado huir sin tener consecuencia alguna. La próxima vez que lo viera lo iba a pagar muy caro, de eso estaba seguro.

-No lo entiendo -decía un peliazabache caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ella, Sakura?

-No tiene un sharingan completo -contestó la ojijade con preocupación. -Tal vez nunca pueda llegar a tenerlo, después de todo, ella nació con muchos problemas en sus ojos, y eso puede llegar a influir en que nunca vaya a poder un sharingan normal.

Aquello había caído sobre el Uchiha como un balde de agua helada, ¿cómo podía su hija, una Uchiha no poder tener un sharingan completo y normal?

-Lo siento -dijo él caminando hacia la puerta. -Necesito pensar, iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea.

El hombre salió de su casa pensativo.

Amaba a su hija y a su esposa; sin embargo, era poco lo que sabía sobre ellas. Después de todo hacia 12 años que había partido de la aldea, y desde ese momento no había sabido mucho con respecto a su hija y sus problemas, ya que con costos recibía una carta de su esposa una vez al menos, ya que gracias a la Clínica de Salud Mental para Niños la mantenía sumamente ocupada.

Nunca había podido ver a su hija más que por algunas fotografías que Sakura le había enviado, pero ahora que había podido verla realmente, mucho menos conocer a fondo la enfermedad que sufría su hija.

Se sentía culpable, nunca había podido cuidar de ellas después de todo, como hombre sentía que había fallado completamente, había tenido que dejar a su esposa y a su hija solas por 12 años por su propia seguridad. Incluso Sakura había tenido que ir a parir en las cercanías de la aldea de la cascada para que no existiera ningún indicio de la existencia de su hija.

De algo estaba completamente seguro, por más que nunca se lo dijera, porque su orgullo jamás lo permitiría, Sarada era la niña más bella que había visto en su vida, y con sólo verla sintió una gran calidez en su corazón.

No estaba como actuaría su hija al verlo, mucho menos cuando había sido una figura ausente en su vida desde su nacimiento. Sabía que sería difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a ganarse el amor y respeto de su hija.

Le hubiera gustado ser un mejor padre, incluso uno mejor que el suyo, pero las circunstancias lo tenían lejos de casa. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que algún día regresaría de manera definitiva, y entones podría conocer mejor a su hija y explicarle bien las cosas.

Sabía que Sarada era una kunoishi muy habil, y que la falta del sharingan no sería un problema para ella, pero él sentía la culpa sobre él al no poder hacer ni decir nada al respecto...

-Sarada es una buena niña -afirmó el rubio menor desde lo alto de un techo. -Nunca le ha hecho falta un padre, Sakura-san ha hecho un buen trabajo con ella...

-Mini-dobe entrometido... -susurró Sasuke enarcando una ceja. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡No voy a dejar que se le acerque a ella! -le dijo señalándolo con un dedo. -¡Yo la protegeré de usted, mal padre, dattebasa!

-Sarada... ¿cómo es ella? -preguntó sentándose sobre el techo en donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Bastante molesta -respondió Bolt mirándolo con un poco de sorpresa. -Siempre me dice que hacer, cuando y como hacerlo, pero es una buena niña después de todo, y es una buena amiga cuando se lo propone, pero no le diga que hablé bien de ella, o se le subirá a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se lleva con su madre? -preguntó de vuelta. -¿Ha tenido algún problema con ella?

-¡Oígame! -exclamó el joven bastante molesto. -Si quiere saber de su familia, ¿por qué no va a preguntarle a su esposa? Lo único que sé sobre el tema es que un día Sakura-san destruyó la casa por una discusión.

-¿Ella nunca te ha hablado ni preguntado nada sobre mi? -interrogó nuevamente.

-La última vez que le hablé de usted, se puso como una loca y fue lo que pasó recién, el sharingan mal formado y eso... tampoco es que seamos los mejores amigos, ¿sabe? Sin embargo, no le voy a permitir acercarse ni lastimar a Sarada-chan.

El ojinegro no respondió, tan sólo le levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa...

Su esposa debía estar preocupada por su reacción, pero él quería conocer un poco más a fondo sobre la situación de su hija, ya que si le preguntaba a Sakura, probablemente le mentiría y diría que todo estaba bien para no preocuparlo.

-Estoy en casa -la voz de Sasuke sonó como un susurró dentro de su casa.

-Sasuke-kun -su esposa corrió a sus brazos con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. -No sé como explicárselo, si logra activar ese mal sharingan, podría quedar ciega por tiempo indefinido. Sarada, ella nació con un grave problema en sus ojos, víctima de la convinación de herencias... no sé como decírselo, no sé como tomará la noticia, ni siquiera sé si en este momento puede ver bien...

-Se lo diremos antes de que me vaya -respondió inexpresivo, abrazando a su esposa de vuelta. -Sarada es una niña fuerte, estoy seguro que lo resistirá.

Ambos Uchiha llegaron al acuerdo que enfrentarían la situación como familia, el uno al lado del otro por el bien de su pequeña hija.

**Chōchō's POV**

**-¡Jajajajaja! -se burlaba la niña señalando a Inojin. -Eso, mi querido amigo se llaman celos.**

**-No le veo la gracia, gorda -protestó el rubio de mal humor. -Simplemente se siente... raro... me siento muy enojado, y quiero ir y romperle la cara a Mizuki, y a la vez ir allá y gritarle a ella...**

**-Celos definitivamente, celos -se burló la pelirroja. -¡Eso te pasa por ser tan lerdo, Inojin! ¡Yo te lo advertí desde hace días! ¡Te dije que alguien a quien no le importara esa insignificante diferencia de edades vendría e intentaría salir con ella.**

**Inojin miraba en la lejanía como Himawari se alejaba con Mizuki, quien la ayudaba con las compras, mientras ambos charlaban y reían.**

**-¡Maldición! -exclamó dando un puñetazo a la pared que tenía al lado. -¡No pienso quedarme aquí mirando como se divierten!**

**-¡Mírala a ella! -dijo señalando a Sarada, quién se mantenía callada observándolo todo en silencio. -Nunca tendrá problemas por celos, por más tonto que sea Boruto, estoy segura de que su corazón le pertenece a una sola persona -señaló a la niña de lentes, quién por su parte tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Y... por lo que vimos, el sentimiento es mutuo. Al menos con aquel beso ambos se quitaron las ganas; a parte, toooodos sabemos que ellos dos se traen ganas...**

**-No le hagas caso -intervino la ojinegra, intentando ocultar su gran sonrojo. -Sólo está diciendo tonterías...**

**-¡Oh, claro! -replicó la pelirroja con una pequeña risita. -Si se veían de lo más lindos juntos, como una pareja recién formada -le dio un empujoncito a su amiga con el codo. -No puedes ocultarlo, ya no vale la pena que lo niegues, no lograrás convencerme.**

**-Emmm... chicas, ¿no se supone que estamos hablando de mi? -preguntó Inojin viendo que la pelirroja corría peligro de ser fuertemente golpeada. -La falta de sinceridad de Sarada es problema de ella, ayúdame a hacer algo, Chō.**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga yo? -preguntó sorprendida. -¿Seducir a Mizuki para que tu salgas con Hima-chan?**

**-¡Lo que creas necesario! -gritó el rubio exasperado. -Se lo pediría a Sarada, pero no quiero causar problemas de pareja.**

**-¿Seguirán con o, eso? -preguntó la chica de lentes con frustración. -Anda, vamos. Te ayudaré en esta, siempre y cuando me dejen en paz con ese tema.**

**-A Bolt no le gustará nada esto -presiguió Cho negando con la cabeza. -Luego no te quejes de lo que te vaya a pasar. Recuerda que el Baile de conmemoración de la Alianza Shinobi está cerca, ¿me dirás que no te gustaría ir con él?**

**-Iré sola -replicó encogiéndose de hombros. -No me gusta el idiota de Bolt, ¿qué tiene él que no pueda tener cualquier otro chico de la academia?**

**-No lo sé -dijo sonriendo. -Eso respóndemelo tu, Sarada-chan, ¿qué tiene Boruto que te gusta tanto?**

**-Nada, no tiene nada que no tenga cualquier otro -replicó tratando de esconder el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas. -Si quisiera tener una cita que no sea él, podría conseguirla, ¿sabes?**

**-Vamos, Sarada -la apresuró Inojiin. -Sino los perderemos de vista.**

**Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Mizuki y Himawari que estaban a poca distancia, dejando a Cho sola, mirando todo desde donde estaba.**

**-Nunca escuchan, nunca escuchan -protestó Cho despuesta a irse por algo de comer.**

**-Cho, ¿has visto a Mizuki? -interrogó Bolt cuando ella recién llegaba a la esquina. -Dijo que hoy pintaría el Monte de los Hokages conmigo, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.**

**-¿Yo? -dijo señalándose a sí misma inocentemente. -No lo veo desde ayer... creo.**

**-Bueno, si lo vez dile que lo estoy buscando -dijo el rubio suspirando. -¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?**

**-¡Bolt! -lo llamó de nuevo la pelirroja. -¿No quieres acompañarme a comer algo? -no sabía que rumbo habían tomado sus amigos, pero estaba segura que el ojiazul se molestaría mucho si veía a Sarada con Mizuki, especialmente cuando este había prometido ayudarle -No se me da bien comer sola, ¿sabes?**

**-Pero y si...**

**-Por favor, Boruto -le rogó su amiga. -Sólo será una hora...**

**-¿¡Lo dices en serio!? -exclamó una voz conocida para el rubio. -Eso no lo sabía, Sarada-chan.**

**-Si quería salir con ella me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio quejó él bastante molesto. -¡Maldición!**

-No entiendo porque estás tan molesto -comentó la pelirroja, mientras se metía a su boca un pedazo de carne. -¿Celos tal vez?

-Debes estar loca, Cho -contestó Bolt aún de mal humor. -Lo que me molesta es que él me haya dejado sin decirme nada, y por ella...

-Entonces, te preguntaré una cosa -dijo la pelirroja intentando no atragantarse por culpa de la risa. -Si te gustara alguien, y digamos que tienes dos opciones, la número uno: Ir con tu amigo a hacer travesuras, o la número dos: Pasar tiempo con esa chica especial, ¿qué escogerías tu? ¿Acaso la decisión de Mizuki no fue la obvia?

-Yo soy un hombre de palabra, siempre cumplo mis promesas y lo sabes -repuso sin cambiar el tono serio de su voz.

-Pues si yo fuera tu, le pediría que fuera al baile de la academia conmigo antes de que Mizuki se adelante.

-Olvídalo, Cho, invitaré a otra persona...

Bolt se levantó de su asiento, y salió del restaurante sin decir nada más...

-Hoy definitivamente no es mi día -protestó la chica. Si la gente me escuchara les iría mejor...

**HIMAWARI'S POV**

-¡Himawari-chan! -escuchó una voz llamarla por detrás.

-Inojin -lo saludó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Recién me encontré con Mizuki, y él se ofreció a ayudarme con las cosas que acabo de comprar, en verdad es un chico muy amable.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó él de mal humor. -Que considerado.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -interrogó la peliazul con inocencia. -Estás raro...

-Mizuki -lo llamó su compañera de equipo. -¿Estás ocupado? Necesito ayuda para un entrenamiento, y para eso ocupo un compañero...

-Lo siento, pero... -hizo una pausa mirando a la pequeña niña que lo acompañaba. -Le dije a Hima-chan que la acompañaría a casa, y le prometí a Boruto que lo ayudaría hoy también, él ya debe de estar esperando...

-Pues, Inojin podría acompañar a Hima a casa, ¿no es así? -propuso la joven de lentes con una sonrisa ladina. -A Bolt, pues... en el camino supongo que lo encontraremos... por favor, necesito ayuda.

-Pero...

-Nos vemos, chicos -replicó la ojinegra a sus amigos, arrastrando a Mizuki junto con ella.

-Vamos, yo te ayudaré -le indicó Inojin levantando las bolsas de compras de la peliazul. -Lamento si nos entrometimos, parecías estarte divirtiendo mucho con Mizuki...

-Es un chico muy agradable y gentil -contestó ella con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué estás tan extraño?

-¿Yo? -preguntó señalándose a sí mismo. -¿Por qué debería?

-No lo sé... -respondió la niña con una tímida sonrisa. -Simplemente te estás diferente, puedo sentirlo. Podría apostar que algo te molestó...

-¡No lo estoy! -le gritó con frustración. -Vamos, ¿quieres?

La ojiazul no dijo nada, tan sólo lo siguió en silencio.

El silencio se estaba volviendo sumamente incómodo, y se podía sentir una atmósfera llena de tensión entre ambos.

-Lo siento -susurró la niña. -No sé que fue lo que hice mal, pero lo siento, Inojin, pero a veces no entiendo que es lo que esperas de mi... primero me dices que soy una niña, y después pareces celoso al verme hablando con Mizuki, no entiendo cual es el juego...

-Lo siento... -murmuró el rubio deteniéndose. -En verdad no quise gritar, lamento mucho haberte asustado, Hima-chan, pero es que me siento tan... enojado... creo...

-Entonces... ¿es culpa mía que estés así? -preguntó la peliazul con tristeza, deteniéndose también.

-Yo... ¡Tengo que decirte! -gritaron ambos con un sonrojo bastante grande en sus mejillas.

-Tu primero -le indicó Inojin con una tímida sonrisa. -Pero, primero me gustaría invitarte a comer algo, un helado tal vez... déjame invitarte.

Ella tan sólo asintió.

El camino a la heladeria estuvo lleno de risas y conversaciones. Ahora que estaban juntos, el problema pareció haberse disuelto por completo junto con aquella tensa atmósfera que los había rodeado minutos antes.

-Yo... -comenzó a decir la niña con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Sé que soy solamente una niña. No soy tonta como para no notar que te molesta nuestra diferencia de edades. También temo que pienses que papá y Bolt se pongan rabiosos, pero... yo siento que hay algo más...

-Hima-chan yo...

-¡Mi amado Inojin! -la llamó Midori acercándose a su mesa. -¡Ah, tu! -señaló a Himawari con desprecio.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó la niña devolviéndole una furiosa mirada.

-Este lugar le pertenece a mi madre, ¿tienes algún problema? -contestó la joven acercándose aún más al rubio. -¿Qué quieres que te traiga, mi querido Inojin?

-Una fuente de helado de piña para compartir, por favor -respondió el ojiazul sin tan siquiera mirarla.

-En seguida -repuso la joven retirándose un poco molesta al ver que no había logrado llamar la atención del rubio.

Midori pronto estuvo de regreso con la enorme fuente de helado.

-Dime, mi amado Inojin, ¿qué tal has estado? -preguntó sonriéndole. -Ya casi no me visitas, ¿te hice algo malo?

-Gracias por el helado, ya te puedes retirar -respondió comenzando a comer helado.

-Inojin, cariño, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a al baile de la Alianza Shinobi? -preguntó la joven sonrojándose, probocando que la peliazul la asesinara con la mirada. -Supongo que estarás buscando alguien más... a tu altura...

-No -repuso el joven con una sonrisa. -Ya tengo pareja.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con sorpresa, ninguna de las dos esperaba aquella respuesta, por lo general todo el mundo se daba cuenta de cuando un chico invitaba a alguien al baile de la Alianza Shinobi, ya que los rumores de las posibles parejas siempre corrían por toda la aldea.

Midori hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se retiro de inmediato con su cara llena de rabia. De algo estaba segura, no permitiría que eso pasara, de ninguna manera Inojin fuera con otra chica a ese baile...

-No sabía que ya tenías pareja para el baile... -dijo la peliazul levantándose de su silla. -No creo que deba estar aquí, lo siento, yo no sabía...

-Oye, Hima, espera -suplicó el rubio intentando detener a la niña. -Por favor no te apresures... yo... siéntate por favor.

-Pero...

-¡Tan sólo escúchame, Himawari! -la reprendió, haciendo que ella desviara un poco su mirada, pero logrando que se sentara de nuevo. -Le dije eso para que me dejara en paz...

**SARADA'S POV**

Estaba cansada, realmente le molestaba que todas las personas de la aldea pensaran que ella podía tener alguna clase de relación con el revoltoso hijo del sétimo Hokage. Para ella algo así era impensable, él era su rival y su amigo, pensar en algo más era simplemente imposible para ella.

¿Qué acaso las personas de la aldea no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos? Siempre tenían que fijarse en lo que hacían los demás, y señalar cada detalle, cada error sobre cada pequeña cosa que pasara en el lugar.

Todos en la aldea veían aquel pequeño beso como algo significativo, como si por un simple beso ya fueran pareja, e incluso, desde antes de aquel estúpido beso los señalaban como una tierna y futura pareja.

-Sarada -la llamó Mizuki intentándo sacarla de sus pensamientos. -¡Sarada-chan!

-¿Qué? -preguntó sacudiendo un poco, reaccionando finalmente -¡Oh, disculpa! Me perdí en mis pensamientos un poco, ¿me estabas diciendo algo?

-Vamos a entrenar, ¿no es así? -interrogó el joven. -Si estás tan distraida terminaré por lastimarte.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó un tanto apenada.

-¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa entonces? -propuso él serenamente. -¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones un rato? Eso te ayudará a despejarte un poco, después de todo, ya Bolt debe suponer que no voy a llegar.

-Lamento eso también -se disculpó Sarada de nuevo. -Soy un desastre, ¿no es así?

-Tal vez no poco -se burló el joven con una sonrisa tranquila. -Entonces, ¿qué dices, Sarada-chan?

-Emmm... yo... -la chica lo pensó, pero no le veía nada malo a pasear por las calles con un amigo, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, y su madre no estaba en casa. -Está bien...

Ambos caminaron despacio, en completo silencio; sin embargo, aquel silencio no era uno incómodo, sino uno bastante reconfortante.

El viaje al nuevo parque de diversiones había ayudado a la peliazabache a tranquilizar su mente un poco, y a decir verdad no se la estaba pasando tan mal con su compañero.

Comparando a Boruto con Mizuki, ella no podía entender como varias chicas incluso mayores que ellos morían por sólo una mirada del rubio. No entendía que les gustaba, ni siquiera entendía que le atraía a ella de aquel revoltoso ojiazul.

-Vamos por allá -dijo Mizuki casi arrastrándola a una de las atracciones. -¿No te parece divertido, Sarada-chan?

-Si... -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Aún no podía comprender porque no podía sentir nada por ese chico que la acompañaba, él era muy bueno y atento, pero al parecer su corazón poco sincero se negaba a cambiar de respuesta...

Pasaron por casi todas las atracciones del parque casi sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Sarada-chan -le dijo su acompañante, mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su casa. -Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de ir, pero Bolt estaba más concentrado en llamar la atención de su padre.

-No fue nada -sonrió un poco. -En verdad yo también me divertí, y me hizo olvidar un poco lo que me estaba molestando -mintió.

-Sara-chan -la llamó para tener su atención. -Con respecto al baile... ¿ya tienes con quien ir?

-No creo que vaya -replicó de manera cortante. -Las fiestas, bailes y celebraciones muy alegres no son lo mío...

-¿No te gustaría que fuéramos juntos? -propuso el joven. -No tengo con quien ir, y la verdad no conozco mucho la aldea.

-No sé si iré -respondió nuevamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Déjame pensarlo y te responderé el viernes, después de todo, faltan un par de semanas para el baile.

Le dio un poco de lástima el chico, no quería engañarlo, pero estaba esperando la invitación de alguien más.

-¿Tienes miedo de que él se enoje contigo? -preguntó tratando de decifrar lo que la chica intentaba esconder. -Digo, todos los vimos besándose.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo? -interrogó la ojinegra con enojo. -¡Fue sólo un beso! Estoy muy joven para pensar en tener un novio aún, digo, apenas tenemos 13, y tengo muchas cosas en que pensar como para pensar en uno en estos momentos. La gente exagera mucho cuando ve a dos personas besándose, odio que sean tan prejuiciosos.

-Le das demasiada importancia a lo que piensen con respecto a lo que haces -mencionó el chico cerrando sus ojos. -Tal vez, sólo deberías dejar que piensen lo que quieran.

-No quiero dejarme llevar como una tonta solo por lo que dice la gente -confirmó ella. -Por eso mismo no quiero estar con él por un sentimiento que no sé si es real, o es una ilusión creada por palabras que dice la gente. Si llega a gustarme un chico, quiero que sea algo... real. A parte, no quiero enamorarme, ¿sabes?

-¿No quieres? -preguntó confundido. -Toda chica espera su primer amor, ¿cómo es que tu no?

-Una relación tan destructiva como la de mis padres es algo que no me gustaría vivir -suspiró débilmente. -Sé que mamá está feliz así, pero no estoy segura de querer algo así para mi. También en una relación así se sufre mucho...

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero... soy su mejor amigo, puedes tener por seguro que los dos piensan muy similar -prosiguió el niño. -Él no quiere una relación y sinceramente no creo que nunca la quiera. En fin, tengo que irme ya, espero tu respuesta entonces.

Se inclinó un poco y besó la mejilla de Sarada antes de desaparecer por las ya oscuras calles de Konoha.

**INOJIN'S POV**

Después de aquel pequeño malentendido, el resto de su velada había sido todo un éxito. Habían terminado de comer su helado compartido mientras conversaban y reían de todo un poco.

Su pequeña cita había hecho que finalmente Inojin se decidiera a mandar a volar aquellos tontos perjuicios acerca de la edad, mandando al demonio lo que pudiera decir la gente al respecto.

-¿Sabes, Hima...? -le dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa, y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Eres una chica increible, realmente me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo.

-Inojin... -murmuró con sus mejillas coloreadas con un rojo encendido.

Él se sentía nervioso, jamás se había expresado tan abiertamente con un una chica, y hablar sobre sus sentimientos le estaba resultando realmente difícil.

-Es hora de llevarte a casa -propuso el ojiazul sin desaparecer su habitual sonrisa. -Sino te llevo a casa pronto, tu padre y tu hermano seguramente se preocuparan y vendrán a buscarte.

-Pero... -intentó negarse sin mucho éxito, ya que el rubio le tomó la mano y comenzó a jalarla suavemente hacia afuera del lugar.

-Nada de peros, señorita -contestó de vuelta. -Si quiero ganarme la confianza de tu familia, tengo que hacer las cosas bien y llevarte a casa temprano, ¿qué pensaría tu padre si te devolviera tarde y sin avisarle a nadie?

-¿Qué pensaría? -preguntó alguien desde atrás de ellos. -Lo mismo que pienso ahora. ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana, Inojin!

-¡Hermano! -exclamó la peliazul con miedo. -Él sólo iba a llevarme a casa...

-¡Boruto-kun! -lo llamó una chica bastante extravagante con el cabello largo y pintado de varios colores. -¿Irías al baile conmigo?

-Claro -contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. -¿Por qué no? Después de todo estoy obligado a ir y no tengo con quien.

-Pero... -lo interrumpió su pequeña hermana. -¿Y Sarada-chan?

-¿Qué hay con ella? -interrogó con indiferencia. -No veo que sea un problema, después de todo, supongo que ella ya tiene alguien más con quien ir.

Tanto Inojin como Himawari se miraron mutuamente sin comprender lo que pasaba; sin embargo, de algo estaban completamente seguros, aceptar aquella invitación había sido un grave error...

-Emmm... vamos, Hima-chan -Inojin la jaló suavemente, para intentar escapar de Bolt. -Ahora si, te llevaré de vuelta a casa...

-Por hoy dejaré que la lleves a casa, pero... espero que la cuides bien, de lo contrario... -sentenció Bolt de manera amenazadora. -Sino llega bien a casa te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste, Inojin?

-Claro... siempre tomo mi papel en serio, Boruto, ya deberías saberlo, llevaré a Hima a casa a salvo -dijo con una sonrisa el rubio de cabello largo. -Tu encárgate de entretener a tu amiguita.

Sin decir más, ambos chicos se retiraron, caminando con mucha tranquilidad.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano sea tan tonto -protestó Himawari una vez que ya se encontraban alejados. -¿Cómo pudo aceptar la invitación de esa chica? Yo quiero que Sarada-chan sea mi cuñada...

-Boruto tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones, pequeña -repuso el ojiazul acariciando un poco la cabeza de su amiga. -Buenas o malas, él tiene que aprender solo, aunque admito que hizo una tontería, esto le traerá muchos problemas.

-Pero... -insistió la niña haciendo un puchero. -Sarada-chan me cae mejor, además, estoy segura que se molestará mucho con mi hermano. Bolt es tan tonto.

-Tal vez eso la ayude a ser más sincera -mencionó él encogiéńdose de hombros. -Tal vez algo bueno salga de todo esto, no todo puede ser tan malo.

Durante el resto del camino, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, riendo como lo hacían siempre.

-Es hora de irme -la niña estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casal cuando...

-¡Hima, espera! -la detuvo el joven. -¿Te gustaría... ir al baile conmigo?

-¿Qué? -dijo sin salir de su sorpresa. Realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado que la invitación sería para ella. -¿Tu... quieres ir conmigo?

-No me gustaría ir con nadie más -contestó seriamente. -Se supone que tienes que ir con alguien especial, y no me gustaría desaprovechar la oportunidad como Bolt lo hizo...

-Yo... -el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció nuevamente. Le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, estaba realmente apenada, y ciertamente, aquella invitación la había dejado sin palabras.

-¿Entonces? -interrogó sin perder la calma. -¿Te gustaría ir conmigo, Hima?

-S-si -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, aún sin poder reaccionar mucho.

-Perfecto, entonces te veré pronto, Hima-chan -dijo acercándose un poco más a ella. -Espero poder verte antes del baile.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y se separó lentamente para continuar su camino directo a su casa...

**En verdad lamento mucho la demora del capítulo, espero que este les haya gustado y logre ser una disculpa adecuada para la larga espera u_u en verdad pasaron muchas cosas... me quedé sin vacaciones, tuve que estudiar para la ampliación de Estadística, tuve que entregar 3 trabajos para un mismo día, y tras de eso esta semana la inspiración no me ha acompañado mucho u_u**

**Muchas gracias a HiNaThItHa 16241, El hombre pai 3, Wendy Marvell DS, Ina Stardust R,****Inoojinsaiii, NexusJuriJazzy****, ****Luli**** y Bet sama por sus review, en verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para escribirme y darme sus opiniones. Otro agradecimiento igual de importante a todas aquellas personas que han puesto este fic en sus favoritos y follows. En verdad significa mucho para mi n_n **

**Por favor no matarme hasta que sea el final de la segunda parte :x**

**¿Un adelanto del próximo capítulo? Vendrá el POV de Sakura, el baile, un padre celoso, nuevos problemas, etc, ec, etc XDDD**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero poder subir capítulos más seguido, deseenme inspiración XDDDD**

**Un abrazo enorme para todos n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


End file.
